Broken
by jbhyperandweird
Summary: Riku often finds himself wondering 'why'...Why did he foolishly give up what he had? T for extremely emotional content and language.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm your friendly neighbor lame writer girl. Kinda. XD But yeah. I hope you like this story...it's kind of really depressing. Or at least I was feeling depressed when I started writing it. Sorry if it gets really corny at some parts. XD I'm not used to writing drama and angst stories. I'm used to romantic comedies o.o;; Yeah I know, they're like polar opposites. :shrug: but hey, I just felt like doing something different. I should be posting pictures of Riku's character design in my profile sometime, so when I get to that I'll be sure to tell ya.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be too busy making the other games to write this. So no, I don't own it. XD 

xxxx changing scenes  
-name- specific p.o.v.  
_italics_ thought or emphasis  
( A/N: ) my thoughts

-Prologue-

Only a short amount of time passed before Riku mastered twilight. At the end of his training, his companion, King Mickey, insisted that he tests his skills at the coliseum. Before he even had the change to battle, he discovered that his opponent would be none other than Leon. Leon faintly remembered him, and refused to fight.

"I will not fight a friend of Sora's..." He lowered his sword, and a look of sadness swept across Riku's face at the name. "However, I also remember your betrayal. I won't acknowledge your existence."

The words stung, and Riku tried to win his friendship. He admitted his wrongs, and explained that now he was battling with both darkness and light equally. When Leon coldly turned to leave, he came face to face with Cloud.

Feeling sympathy for Riku, Cloud suggested that he came back to the Hollow Bastion. Bidding farewell to Mickey, he set off with Cloud and a rather unhappy Leon to take the chance that he had been looking for.

To this day, Riku kindly rules over the Hollow Bastion. At the age of 19, he is the youngest ruler ever seen by this world.

The wounds of betrayal, however, still linger in his heart. He refused to return to Destiny Islands, even though it would be easy for him to do so. He doesn't believe himself to be good enough for Kairi and Sora, and fears that he will once again let them down.

He is no longer the cocky, sarcastic child that he used to be.

His current mission is to find a power that can rid all worlds of darkness. He was hoping to 'fight fire with fire', but to his disappointment, the power of twilight has not been strong enough to do so. However, in his studies (and with the help of the enormous library in the Hollow Bastion) he has come across stories of the Ultimate Purity trapped in a mortal: The Lady of Hearts.

--

That was just the prologue, don't worry. I have the next few chapters already written, so I should be posting them up very soon. I know, Riku sounds really out of character. But hey, if you were possessed by some evil heartless-obsessed freak, wouldn't you change some too? XD Just sayin'.

And sorry if I'm a little off with the 'power of twilight' thing. I just briefly read about it and I said to myself "Donovan...that sounds lyk3 wh04 a really cool power." And then I says "Ya know, I'd have ta agree with ya, Beverly."

So yeah. Feel free to correct me about anything. Just don't be all n00bish about it.


	2. Myths and Fairytales

A/N: I told you I would update VERY soon. Omfg I warn you…I haven't beaten KH: CoM. I just can't stand the battle system, I'm sorry! But yeah…so…this is going to go like, no where near the plot of the actual game.  
Disclaimer: Yeah. Um. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. XD

xxxx changing scenes  
-name- specific p.o.v.  
_italics_ thought or emphasis  
( A/N: ) my thoughts

"Damn..." Riku slammed a heavy book in frustration, making a bit of dust fly from the pages. He slid it aside, adding it to the pile of old, worn books on the edge of the desk.

A blue hue was covering the library, except for the small, yellow glow of the candle sitting at the corner of the desk. It was late; the moonlight was pounding on everything in the room. Looming shadows were towering over the dark corners, the tall book shelves blocking the light from them. Riku leaned back, rubbing his temples a bit to relieve the strain in his eyes.

"If she appears as nothing special, how am I supposed to find her...?"

The disappointment was heavy on his mind, consuming most of his free time. ( A/N: Haha, that almost rhymed! Golly Gee. )

"You'd better get to bed soon, M'lord." A chipper voice was heard from behind him, a giggle soon following. Riku jokingly rolled his eyes, recognizing it. He pushed out his chair and stood, nobility cloak straightening behind his back. He turned, placing his strong hands on his hips.

"I told you not to call me that, Yuffie." He moved his hands from his sides to his chest. With his arms crossed, he leaned against the desk behind him.

"I know, I know. SIR Riku!" It bugged him when she acknowledged his position, and she knew it. So she did it every chance she had gotten.

He let out a sigh and shook his head, a light smile playing at the corner of his lips. "What time is it, anyways...?" He ran his hand over his face to try and keep himself from falling asleep right there.

"It's almost 1:00. I'm surprised you haven't _collapsed_!" She made her way over to him and bent down a bit to look him in the face. His head was hanging some, so it was difficult for her to make eye contact.

The movement made him look up at her. "That late, huh?" She nodded in response. "Well then, what are YOU doing up?"

She flashed him a confident smile. "_I_ was helping Aerith organize papers. You're getting pretty far behind in your paperwork, y'know." Taking light footsteps, she circled around him, hands holding each other behind her back.

"I know, I know. Sorry...I've just been so busy--"

"--Busy reading myths and fairytales. Come on, Riku...This isn't like you." She let out a chuckle as she thwapped him over the head in a kidding manner. "You need to get your priorities straight, buck-o!"

He put on a fake smile for her, even though he disagreed. This was his top priority. Maybe it shouldn't be...but it was.

"Yuffie..." He looked down, eyes meeting the floor as he took a step away from her. She frowned at this. "Myths and Fairytales are what sparked the ideas of there being different worlds out there, remember? If it weren't for legends, we would still be blinded and close-minded."

Yuffie just shook her head. '_You're the close-minded one, Riku...' _She held back from sharing her opinion. She knew that, with his stubborn nature, she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

And then there was silence. It couldseem so loud sometimes...

"Thanks, Yuffie." Finally, Riku's voice broke the tension between them. "You know...for caring."

Yuffie smiled. "It's what friends are for, right?" He looked up at her at this and smiled back.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm exhausted! Get to your quarters, immediately!" He ordered, grinning.

Yuffie just stuck out her tongue. "I'm not going until you go, too!" She leaned back on her heels proudly, putting a closed fist on her hip.

With that, Riku picked up his own candle, still smiling.

They made their way out of the library and through the long, dark halls of the castle. When it came time for them to part ways, they each said their goodnights and headed off to their distant rooms.

--

Yay, first real chapter is over. I'll put up the second one, since I have nothing better to do. XD


	3. Lack of Romance

A/N: Okay, this is where it might get confusing. I'm hoping to make every other chapter kinda like a "portal into Riku's mind". Only not so corny sounding. Bah, you'll see what I mean. XD  
Disclaimer: Yeah. Um. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. XD

xxxx changing scenes  
-name- specific p.o.v.  
_italics_ thought or emphasis  
( A/N: ) my thoughts

-Riku-

Yuffie. She always teases me like that. I've been wondering lately if maybe she likes me. If that's the case...well...then I'd have to refuse.

She does remind me of Kairi, somehow...but I think it might just be the short hair.

Kairi...I miss her so much...

I hate it when I think of Kairi. Yuffie. Back to Yuffie.

Yuffie's just too...I don't know. Rough, or something. Too tomboyish. I like the more...delicate kind of girls. The ones that will let you hold them in your arms, the kind that come to you when their scared. The kind that need protected. You know. I don't know why I like them so much. Maybe...

...maybe I like feeling needed? Am I that desperate for attention? I rule over the Hollow Bastion, and _I'm_ desperate for attention.

Huh. I guess I'm really selfish or something. It's not like I can help it. It's just who I am.

--But wait.

Maybe that's what's keeping me from getting a girl? Oh crap. This sucks.

Bah, I hate thinking about my romantic life. Er...or lack-there-of.

Off romance. Now.

...Man, I hate these halls...so long...and quiet...

And I hate how dark they are at night. Can't we put in some windows or something?

Wait. That wouldn't really help...especially considering these halls aren't connected to the outer walls...So it'd pretty much be windows into other rooms.

...That'd be gay.

...Here I am, walking to my room, thinking about girls and windows. I really DO need to get my priorities straight. Shit, Yuffie was right.

Well, kinda. She was talking about my obsession with the whole Lady of Hearts thing.

--My INTEREST. Interest with the whole Lady of Hearts thing.

Ack, Damn it! I just can't win.

Oh well. I'm at my room now, anyways...Did I leave it a mess agai--Oops. Yup, I did. At least the servants didn't clean it up.

I tried firing them. It kinda makes me feel bad having other people doing my work for me. Makes me feel like a little kid or something. They refused, though.

Yeah, I know. They're weird.

Well, I'm tired. I'll clean it up in the morning.

--

Okay okay okay, so we're not at all the drama crap yet. XD I can't help but put a little humor in all my stories. And yeah, I know it's not like a 'haha' funny, but it's just a little mood lighten-er. Thing.


End file.
